Belinda Ward
Belinda Ward (b. 1966) is a lyricist & long-time SESAME STREET writer. Ward first made contact with SESAME STREET in 1982 through executive producer, Dulcy Singer, who turned out to be her aunt’s cousin. Ward approached her about a job in production since Ward had a job as a producer of TV & radio commercials, but Singer said there weren’t any. However, Singer was looking for new writing talent since SESAME STREET was airing 130 shows annually. Singer told Ward to spend a month studying the show & then write something for her. A month later, Ward returned with 4 inserts. 2 of the inserts eventually aired on the show. For 2 years, Ward essentially auditioned for a spot on the writing staff & eventually found her way into the writing rotation. In 2008, Ward briefly became 1 of the show’s head writers for Season 39 with Lou Berger. She has scripted celebrity appearances on the show, including John Goodman, Diane Sawyer & the New York Jets.[http://cornellalumnimagazine.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=909&Itemid=56&ed=20 Cornell Alumni Magazine: "Where the Air Is Sweet" 02 November 2010] She is also the co-creator of The Upside-Down Show with the comedy duo The Umbilical Brothers. Ward is a graduate of Cornell & New York University, holding a Master’s degree in Fiction Writing from the latter. ''SESAME STREET'' Song Credits File:2837 c.jpg|A-Cleanin' Up the Lot File:3694 Coming Soon.jpg|[[At Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon|At GRUNDGETTA’s GROUCH Beauty Salon]]|link=At Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon File:Baby Blankie Blues.jpg|Baby Blankie Blues File:Baby Boogie.jpg|Baby Boogie File:Noimage-big.png|Bark with Me File:Bathtub Of Seville.jpg|The Bathtub of Seville File:Best Friends Day.png|A Best Friends Kind of Day File:Breakfast Is the Best Meal of the Day.jpg|Breakfast is the Best Meal of the Day File:C Drives Me Crazy.jpg|C Drives Me Crazy File:Noimage-big.png|The Camera Song File:3460 jingle.jpg|Come On & Read|link=Come On and Read File:A Cookie is a Cookie.jpg|A Cookie is a Cookie File:Don't Stop Your G-ing.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Don't Stop Your G-ing|'DON’t' Stop Your G'''-ing]] File:A Fish Outta Water.jpg|A Fish Outta Water File:Noimage-big.png|From Here to There File:Getting to Count You.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Getting to Count You|Getting to '''Count You]] File:Gina (song).jpg|Gina (song) File:4041 b.jpg|[[A Grouchy Place|A GROUCHY Place]]|link=A Grouchy Place File:4104 b.jpg|'GRUMP'|link=Grump (song) File:Monsterpiece Theater Guys & Dolls.jpg|Guys & Dolls File:Countess.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:I Could Have Counted All Night|'I' Could Have Count'ed All Night]] File:3522 b.jpg|link=I Feel Yucky|[[I Feel Yucky|'I Feel YUCKY]] File:I Love to Say No.jpg|[[I Love to Say No|'I' LOVE to Say NO]]|link=I Love to Say No File:I'll Show You the World.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:I'll Show You the World|'I’ll' Show You the World]] File:I'm A Bookworm, Baby!.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:I'm a Bookworm, Baby!|'I'’m a Book'WORM', Baby!]] File:3609 h.jpg|[[I'm Getting Married in the Trash Can|'I'’m Getting Married in the TRASH CAN]]|link=I'm Getting Married in the Trash Can File:I'm Takin' a Break.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:I'm Takin' a Break|'I’m' Takin' a Break]] File:4131 r.jpg|I’m Your Mommy Now File:4079 t.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:It's Everybody's Home|'IT'’s Everybody’s Home]] File:3033 c.jpg|[[It's Gonna Get Dirty Again|It’s Gonna Get DIRTY Again]]|link=It's Gonna Get Dirty Again File:4127 o.jpg|[[I've Grown Accustomed to Her Fur|'I'’ve Grown Accustomed to HER Fur]]|link=I've Grown Accustomed to Her Fur File:3994 l.jpg|La La La Song File:Let the Triangles In.jpg|Let the Triangles In File:3984 h.jpg|Mail It Shop Is Coming File:Me & My Flowerpot.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Me and My Flowerpot|'ME' & MY Flowerpot]] File:Monster in Me.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Monster in Me|'Monster' in Me]] File:3827 b.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Monsterena|'Monster'ena]] File:No Playing Ball Inside.png|No Playing Ball Inside File:4423 b.png|Nothing Could Be Better File:4098 h.jpg|Nursery Rhyme Bully Blues File:Oh, Look What Our Baby Can Do!.jpg|Oh, Look What Our Baby Can Do! File:3994 i.jpg|One Note at a Time File:3609 Coming Soon.jpg|The One & Only One File:2820c2.jpg|Playing the Bones File:Noimage-big.png|Practice Rap (with Carol Hall & Randolph Klein) File:4237 h.jpg|[[Rotten Grouchy Mother's Day|'ROTTEN' GROUCHY MOTHER’s Day]]|link=Rotten Grouchy Mother's Day File:Shake Your Rattle & Roll.jpg|Shake Your Rattle & Roll File:4121 a v.jpg|Sleep! File:Noimage-big.png|Snuffle Friends (with Alan Menken) File:Song About Elmo.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Song About Elmo|Song About Elmo]]" File:Stand By Your Can.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Stand By Your Can|Stand By Your CAN]] File:4131 e.jpg|There’s a Baby Coming File:Twig by Twig.jpg|Twig by Twig File:Noimage-big.png|[[w:c:muppet:Unbelievable|'UN'believable]] (with Christopher Cerf) File:Waiting For the Bells to Ring.jpg|Waiting for the Bell to Ring File:3324 b.jpg|We Call Her Schnookie Pooks File:Noimage-big.png|We Can’t Go to Bed (with Christopher Cerf) File:4232 g.jpg|We Love You Vegetables Song File:4042 Scene 2.jpg|We’re the Same File:4073 g.jpg|Wee Little Sharing Song File:When Will This Feeling End?.png|When Will This Feeling End? File:Where Have All the Triangle Lovers Gone.jpg|Where Have All the Triangle Lovers Gone? Other *Ace & Avery theme (with Russell Kassoff) (Big Bag inserts) *Gink Bath (with Joseph Carroll & Peter Thom) (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Wickersham Chant (with Joseph Carroll & Peter Thom) (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) Book credits *''The Gink'' Proof Videos [[At Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon|At GRUNDGETTA’s GROUCH Beauty Salon]] File:"Sesame Street" "Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon" 1 File:"Sesame Street" "Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon" 2 File:"Sesame Street" "Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon" 3 File:"Sesame Street" "Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon" 4 File:"Sesame Street" "Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon" 5 File:"Sesame Street" "Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon" 6 File:"Sesame Street" "Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon" 7 File:"Sesame Street" "Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon" 8 [[I'm Getting Married in the Trash Can|'I'’m Getting Married in the TRASH CAN]] File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar & Grundgetta "get married"!! 1 File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar & Grundgetta "get married"!! 2 File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar & Grundgetta "get married"!! 3 File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar & Grundgetta "get married"!! 4 [[It's Gonna Get Dirty Again|It’s Gonna Get DIRTY Again]] File:Sesame Street - "It's Gonna Get Dirty Again" File:"Sesame Street" - "It's Gonna Get Dirty Again" [[Rotten Grouchy Mother's Day|'ROTTEN' GROUCHY MOTHER's Day]] File:"Sesame Street" - Grouchy Mother's Day song & ending File:"Sesame Street" - Rotten Grouchy Mothers Day!! [[A Few of My Grouchiest, Yuckiest Things|A Few of MY GROUCH'iest, '''YUCK'iest Things]] File:"Sesame Street" Oscar Tries to Get a Song Out of His Head 1 File:"Sesame Street" Oscar Tries to Get a Song Out of His Head 2 File:"Sesame Street" Oscar Tries to Get a Song Out of His Head 3 File:"Sesame Street" Oscar Tries to Get a Song Out of His Head 4 File:"Sesame Street" Oscar Tries to Get a Song Out of His Head 5 [[I Feel Yucky|'''I Feel YUCKY]] File:"Sesame Street" - "I Feel Yucky" by Grundgetta GRUMP File:"Sesame Street" - "Grump" (Song) File:"Sesame Street" - "Grump" Song File:"Sesame Street" - Episode 4104 (street scene) 1 File:"Sesame Street" - Episode 4104 (street scene) 2 File:"Sesame Street" - Episode 4104 - Donald Grump File:"Sesame Street" - Grouch Apprentice with Donald Grump File:"Sesame Street" - Episode 4104 Street Scenes File:"Sesame Street" - Grouch Apprentice. Episode 4104 File:"Sesame Street" - Grouch Apprentice - Donald Grump song [[A Grouchy Place|A GROUCHY Place]] File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar Finds The Perfectly Grouchy Place See also *Belinda Ward on IMDb *"Belinda Ward, Writer, Wed", The New York Times, August 27, 1990. *[http://www.sesameworkshop.org/aboutus/inside_press.php?contentId=14069216 SESAME Workshop Announces New Development Slate Led by Children’s TV Vet Liz Nealon], press release, APRIL 6, 2005. *Belinda Ward on the Muppet Wiki *Belinda Ward on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:B Ward, Belinda Ward, Belinda Category:Pages Ward, Belinda